A Night to Remember
by babeycakes09
Summary: The big dance is coming up at the Pokémon Ranger School and Ben has lost his privledges to go. Now Summer doesn't have a date. What will happen when all of her friends are ready to go but the one person she truly cares about can't enjoy himself?


**So this is a short little story for the people who skipped the lemon in my other story. I just feel there wasn't enough in that chapter to be satisfied. So, enjoy. **

_The day before the big school dance._

I walked down the hallway alone like usual. Most everyone was already in class. I had forgotten my textbook back in the dorm room so I had to go back and get it. But of course the meanest teacher in the school was my teacher this period. And I'm going to get in trouble for being late. But it isn't that big of a deal. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten in trouble in that class. Or any class for that matter.. My friends are terrible influences; but gods, I love them.

Suddenly, an arm swung around my shoulders. I was startled as Ben held onto me as we walked. "Jeez Ben, don't scare me like that, ya creep." I smiled but pushed him away. My heart pounded and I know my cheeks reddened. He gave me his usual cheeky grin. "So, why aren't you in class yet? Making out with some girl behind the school and lose track of time?" I teased. He chuckled to himself but kept a somewhat stern face. We arrived at our next class but stood outside the door. We are already super late, it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I already know how to properly bandage a wounded head. We've been going over it for three days. Ben stood infront of me, looking more nervous than usual.

"Actually Summer, I wanted to ask you something." My heart skipped a beat. What could he want to ask me? Maybe he'll ask me to the dance. "I was wondering.. well, we've been really good friends for a long time. And I was just wondering if you wanted to go to-" The door slammed open. Our teacher, Mr. Gonzales, glared at us. He reached out, grabbing our arms and yanked us into the classrom. The force nearly made me drop my books. I could hear the class snicker as Ben and I stood infront of the class, ready to recieve our punishment. There was something off about his face. Blue splatters of what looked like paint dotted his forehead, chin, and his nose.

"Both of you have after school clean up duty. You'll both report to the pokemon stable and clean up. But Ben, thanks to your little prank, you'll no longer be able to attend the end of the year dance, I've decided. Now, to your seats." The class burst into laughter at the mention of Ben's prank. But now there goes my chances at being asked to the dance.. I don't want to go with anyone else. And ohh great.. I get to clean up Pokémon shit tonight. Why didn't I just remember my books!?

I leaned over towards Kate's desk while Mr. Gonzales wasn't looking. "What was Gonzales talking about?" I asked, keeping an eye on the front of the room, not wanting to get into more trouble.

Kate was holding in a laugh. "It was great! While you two were off making out-"

"We weren't making out." I growled. She held her hands up in defense.

"Whatever. Anyway, Mr. Gonzales opened his little briefcase thing and as soon as he opened it, blue paint splattered everywhere." She whispered, holding in a small giggle. Ugh. Ben you are an idiot. He is going to get himself suspended. And now, tomorrow night he is going to be all bored while everyone else is going to have the best night of their life. Damn it Ben..

I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of class. It is the last class of the day, on the last day of school and we have already been over this topic at least 4 times. My eyes wandered the room. Ben sat next to Keith, both of them sound asleep. Kate was dozing off next to me. Sleep was urging me on but right as I thought I was going to fall asleep, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Startled, Keith fell out of his seat. Laughter erupted from the classroom. Mr. Gonzales knelt down next to him. "You know Keith, if there was a next year for you, I would give you a detention." People snickered as they left the classroom. Most of them are going away to be assigned with teams of rangers. Keith, Kate, Ben, and I are being promoted to Top Rangers. How Keith and Ben pulled that off, I'll never know.

"Well sir, seeing as I'm going to be a Top Ranger, I don't think I have much to worry about. See ya never!" Keith grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her with him out of the classrom. He finally had the balls to ask her to the dance. We all knew they were going together. Ben took my hand lightly, and pulled me out of the classroom. When we got into the hallway, he let my hand drop. My stomach dropped in a bad way. Wow.. I have it bad for him. The walk to my dorm was silent. I got out my key and opened the door to my and Kate's room. I leaned on the door frame, looking at Ben.

He sighed heavily. "So I'll see you during Pokèmon shit duty." He chucked. I smiled lightly. As he turned to walk to his dorm on the lower level, I reached out and took hold of his hand. He looked surprised but didn't pull away.

"Umm.. what were you going to ask me before?" I asked in a small voice. He looked disappointed.

Another sigh left his mouth. "Ohh, it doesn't matter." He said tiredly, turning and walking down the sraircase. I stood there for a few minutes, feeling empty. I was lost in my thoughts for the gods know how long. Moping in my room, laying on my bed, trying to calm down and just stop whinning. The door slamming open startled me. Kate burst in breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?! Gonzales is looking for you! He is furious!" I jumped out of bed, mentally punching myself. How could I have forgotten! Ohh he is going to kill me! What am I going to do?! As if reading my mind, Kate thought up a solution. "Go run down to the stables and start working. I'll tell Gonzales you've been down there the whole time, waiting for them. Go, hurry!" I nodded, bolting out of the room, nearly falling down the staircase. I ran into the stable, breathing intensely. It's no stroll in the park getting to the stables. I walked inside and began cleaning up.

After about 20 muniutes, I grew a bit worried. What's taking them so long. Jeez, by the time they get here, I am going to be finished. As if on cue, Mr. Gonazles walked in with Ben. I sighed with relief. "You two finish up in here. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on your progress." With nothing else, he walked out. Jeez, what a dick. We both know he isn't going to come back.

Ben and I began finishing up the rest of the stable. The Pokémon seemed much more relaxed seeing as the place was terribly messy before. I even found a few old stylers hidden on the shelves. Ben was taking his break in the Ponyta stall. Just as I was about to join him, I heard a faint cry. Curious, I stepped out of the stable, looking around. The sun was long gone and the moon now took its place. The cry was coming from the woods. I slowly walked into the woods, trying not to go too far in. The forest was dark and cold, yet the cry was louder. Soon, I came to a clearing. The ground was hazy but I could make out a black shape on the ground. I cringed at the small fire that glowed next to what seemed to be my Chikorita. But if I don't get her out , she could burn. As I stepped closer, I noticed her leaf on the top of her head was stuck under a fallen tree. I reached my hand out to her.

"Char!" A metal claw sliced my hand. I shrieked and pulled my hand to my chest. Blood soon flowed down my hand, creating a puddle on my shirt. An angered Charmander stood in my way. I could hear more rustling behind me.

"Summer!" Ben emerged to the clearing. He was breathing heavily. Concern etched on his face. "What happened!"

The old stylers.. If I can get one, I can calm down the Charmander. "Ben! In the stable, there are stylers. Hurry! Go get me one!" I ordered. He hesitated at first, noticing my bleeding hand. But he nodded and ran back the way we came. The fire on the tree was spreading quickly to my Chikorita. Hurry up Ben! Another Metal Claw attack came at me. Only , I was able to dodge it. The Charmander blasted a ball of fire at my feet. I scrambled backwards, breathing heavily, trying to keep calm.

"Summer!" I looked behind me. Ben threw one of the stylers my way. I caught it and strapped it to my wrist.

"Capture on!"After a few minutes, I was able to capture, calm down, and release the Charmander with only a few cuts. But the fire was spreading even closer to Chikorita. I ran over to her, trying to lift the tree up. Ben was no where in sight. In a last attempt to save the her, I shielded her from the the fire, silently praying to the gods it wouldn't hurt too bad once I got burned.

A gush of water hit me and the tree. The fire was put out and relief washed over me. I got up shakily, looking behind me. Ben slumped against a tree, breathing heavily. His shirt was wet in some spots. A Totodile danced around his feet happily. A small smile formed on my face. He is the best..

_"Umm, a little help here.."_ I gasped as Chikorita spoke to me. How come I could never understand her before? I've had her my whole life.. But, I did as I was told. Ben joined me in lifting up the tree as Chikorita pulled her top leaf out. She nuzzled her face against my leg.

I tried warming my arms up as a cold night breeze went bye. My teeth chattered, seeing as I am soaked to the bone. Ben walked over to me and took off his school jacket, placing it around my shoulders. "Come one. I'll walk you back to your dorm." He placed his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his warm body. I walked silently next to him, clutching my still bleeding wrist to my chest. "Come on, Chikorita." He motioned her to follow with his other hand. She followed obediently. Soon we arrived back at the stables.

"Hey Ben, what was that lesson we had about partner pokemon? If you can understand it, then it is meant to be your partner, right?" I asked, looking down at the Chikorita.

He pondered on this for a few seconds. "Yea, sounds about right. Why?" He looked at me, keeping his arm tightly secuted around my waist.

"Well, she talked to me.. do you think..?" He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled and looked down at Chikorita. "Go get comfy in the stables. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Chikorita." I smiled.

_"Good night Summer."_ She jogged into the stable. I looked at my hand, sighing. It really hurts.. I looked down at it. Blood still oozed from the wound. Why won't it stop..? Ben took hold of my hand, not caring about the fresh blood that now stained the sleeve of his shirt. It was too dark for him to see anything.

We walked up to the School building. Most of the lights were out. It was well past lights out for us. I walked next to Ben, his arm still wrapped around my waist. He walked me to his dorm room. Keith lay sprawled out on his bed, snoring like a bear. He made me sit down on his bed, and went to his drawers. When he came back, he held disinfectant wipes, medical tongs, and band-aids. I looked at him like he had two heads. "And what do you plan to do with those?" I asked; attempting to hide my hand from him.

"Metal claw. Your cut won't stop bleeding because there are probably traces of metal fragments stuck in there. I have to pry them out, or else you'll just keep bleeding." Against my will, he took my hand, holding it gently. He picked incredibly small pieces of metal out if the open gashes. I cringed multiple times, but tried to look a little brave. After about a half hour, Ben had finished picking out the shards. I nearly screamed when he put the disinfectant wipe on. There was no warning and it stung like a bitch. Keith stirred in his bed but never fully awakened. With a few band-aids, I was finished. "Try and be more careful. You should be better by tomorrow. But those will leave some nasty scars." I shrugged my shoulders. It won't be the first time I've gotten some scars. I nodded my head and thanked him.

Just as I was walking out of his room, I stopped abruptly. I turned and walked to him, standing on my tip-toes. My lips gently met his cheek. "Thank you.." I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving him no time to respond to my actions. My heart was racing. I walked into my room. Kate was sprawled everywhere, just like Keith. I stripped to my sports bra and panties. After deciding to throw on a pair of sweatpants, and leave Ben's jacket on, I settled myself under the covers, letting the warmth engulf my still shivering body.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a hazy room. The sun just barely seeped through the blinds. I can sleep in all day if I want.. The dance isn't until tonight. Instead, I got out of bed, slipping on some sandals. I hugged Ben's jacket close to my body, as I scampered down the stairs to the main school hall. My footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Everyone must still be sleeping.

I walked outside and jogged to the Pokémon stables. Inside, Chikorita lay on a pile of hay, sleeping soundly. I sat down next to her, careful not to wake her. Absent-mindedly, I stroked the leaf on her head, thinking about everything that happened yesterday. "Hey Summer! We know you're in there." A wicked voice called. I sighed, getting up from my seat and walking to the opened door.

Three girls stood before me in private school uniforms. The biggest, bulkiest girl, Emily, stood in the middle, slightly infront to show dominance. Her weaker and more frail minions, Jenna and Abby, stood behind her, smirking at me. The three of them were in the same orphanage as me. For some reason, they hated me. Now they go to Braxton Pokémon Trainer School. The most expensive private School for Pokémon training in the region."Well, if it isn't the Braxton bitches. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I said sarcastically. The girls nearly growled.

"Listen up bitch, we heard you skipped your Ranger Bonfire. Skipped fire target clearing. Whos your partner? That super hot guy, Ben, right? Does he know how cowardly you are? How much courage you lack? Yea, I've taked to him before, he is insanley hot, funny, charming, and he is probably good in bed too." Emily grinned.

Anger boiled in me. I stomped over to her and slapped my hand across her face. Her goonies gasped behind her. "Don't you dare disrespect him like that. He would never do anything with the likes of you. You're a terrible per-" She pinned me to the ground, her feet stomping on my wrists, keeping them down. Her heavy weight allowed no movement. She punched me, bright dots spotting the corners of my eyes. Jenna and Abby snickered.

"Now listen up, bitch. Ben would never like you. You're weak, spineless, cowardly, and not to mention you aren't pretty at all." Her hand went back up to hit me. Suddenly, a hand gripped hers. I glanced up to see Ben calmly holding her wrist. "B-Ben.. I was just.. She started it! Summer practically punched me in the face! I had to defend myself." She scampered off me, standing up to face him. Ben looked from her to me. I looked away, not wanting him to see the disgrace in myself in my eyes. When things remained silent, I looked up. Ben was holding his hand out to me, smiling sweetly.

I hesitently held my hand out and latched onto his. He swiftly pulled me up, slipping his hand around my waist. He began walking with me up towards the school. He waved his hand behind his head. "See you later ladies." I could hear them grumbling in the background. "Are you ok?" He asked as soon as we were far enough away. I held my throbbing eye. It is beyond pathetic to think I let her hit me, and without defending myself. I instigated that fight, and Ben ended it.

I pushed myself away from him, and began walking back to my dorm. "I'm fine." I said plainly. He sighed and turned to go somehwere else. I bursted through my door, startling Kate. "Ughhhh. Those god damn Braxton bitches are the worst." I slumped onto my bed, slamming the pillow down, covering my head. "The stupid bitch was disrespecting Ben. So I slapped her. And then she punched me." I growled. I'd do it all over again to defend Ben.

"Ohh so she was bad mouthing your boyfriend." Kate smirked.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I shot. Kate laughed, throwing a pillow at me. I sighed loudly. "Just wake me up when we have to get ready for the dance." I grumbled, laying down under the covers.

"You're going to skip breakfast?" Kate asked. I nodded tiredly. "Alright, I'll just tell everyone you aren't feeling good." I heard the door open and close lightly. I sighed to myself, pulling off the few bandades stuck to my hand. The gashes are now scabs. What nasty things. I can feel my eye throbbing from resent events. I just need to be alone for a while.

* * *

"Summer, wake up! I need you to do my hair and you need to get ready! Solana dropped off your dress a while ago. Ohh, and Ben stopped bye. He wanted to see how you were. I told him you were just tired but he insisted. Oh, and he might have gone through your pantie drawer.." Kate informed.

I jumped from the bed. "HE WHAT?!" I barked. I flicked her in the back of the head, thuroughly annoyed. Yet, I grabbed the hot curling iron and began working on her hair. When I finished, she curled my hair, putting it into a loose bun on the back of my head, letting some of the curls fall out onto my shoulders. We both stepped into our dresses. Kate wore a short one shoulder strap gray dress. It had a lot of sparkles at the top and bottom. The sparkles frilled out, becoming less dense. She looked amazing. Keith is really lucky. I slipped into my dress. It was a short two strapped dress. The top bodice was comoletely silver, pink, and blue sparkles. The bottom was light pink, and clung to my lower half, about mid-thigh. It was finished off with a thin white glittery belt.

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it slightly. I peeked out and Keith stood with a rose. Smiling at Kate, I opened the door. Her face lit up when Keith walked in with his mouth slightly open. "Kate.. you looks stunning." She blushed and thanked him. He turned to me. "You too, Summer." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Keith. Any word on what Ben's doing..?" I asked sheepishly. He frowned a bit.

"He has been sulking in our room all day ever since he visited you. What happened?" He asked, taking Kate's hand, causing her face to turn dark red. I smiled at the two of them. How cute!

I sighed slightly. "Ohh it's nothing. Now you two go on! You don't want to be late. I'll probably be down soon. Have fun!" I pushed them out of the room, shutting the door and leaning my back against it. I stood there for a few minutes, weighing my options. I can go to the dance, be alone, and maybe dance with some people, or I can stay here, pack, and sulk.. I think I'm going to do the second one. If Ben can't have fun, then neither should I.

I kicked off my shoes, sliding them under my bed. My hands fumbled with the back of my dress, but soon, I unzipped it and hung it in the closet. I'll give it to Solana tomorrow before we leave. I can't believe I'll probably never see these people again.. It isn't like it matters much. I was never friends with practically anyone. That is until Ben introduced me to Kate , Wendy, and Solana. They were my first friends. Besides Ben, that is. After helping him, we were always together. If he was happy, I was. If he was sad, so was I. There was this one time, I was terribly sick with pneumonia. I was emitted into the infermary. No one was allowed to visit me. The next day, I woke up in the middle of the night and Ben was in the bed next to me, just as sick as I was. We spent every single day together for about six weeks. No ranger school, no lessons on how to properly wrap a wounded Pokémon leg, just him and me. After those six weeks, I finally started talking to other people. Well the six people Ben hung out with. Everything was perfect. It was like I finally had a family. And if Ben can't enjoy himself, I won't either.

I slipped on a pair of light blue sweatpants and a hot pink sports bra. I took out the bun and let my curls fall. After all my clothes and other items were packed, I washed off my make-up. There was a constant booming sound coming from the gym. The music must be incredibley loud. I wonder what Ben is doing. Its about halfway through the night by now. Maybe he is just asleep.

There was a knock at the door. I quickly threw on a gray tanktop, and jogged to the door. Maybe Kate came back up here to get something. I opened the door and my heart skipped a beat. Ben stood before me, in his best clothing. He had a single Lilly in his hand. He held the flower out to me. "I thought you would be at the dance." He said quietly. I took the flower hesitently but shook my head at his statement.

"I didn't see the point in it really." I moved out of the way so he could walk into my room. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

He sat down on my bed, looking at my suitcases. "I ran into Kate and Keith, hoping to see you off. But when you weren't there, I asked Kate what you were doing. She said she was worried about you. Something about you being too stubborn to go to the dance on your own. Turns out she was right."

"That's no the reason." I shot. "I'm not afraid to do anything on my own. You of all people should know that."I placed the flower on the table, turning my back to him. I looked in the mirror. My now black eye was numb to the touch. His eyes burned into the back of my head.

"So what is the real reason than?" He asked, standing up from the bed. He walked over to me slowly.

I turned to face him, my hands planted on my hips. "It doesn't matter, Ben." I slightly growled, getting suddenly angry. Without warning, his hands held my hips lightly. My anger melted away within seconds. "I- I just didn't see any point in going if you didn't go.. It wouldn't have been fun without you." I confessed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, the night is still somewhat young. How about you and I have a dance." He walked to my stereo and turned it on. The song 'At the Beginning' had just started. I smiled to myself. This is my favorite song. Ben walked over to me and held his hand out. "Summer darling, will you like to dance with me?" He grinned cheekily. I smiled and nodded my head, taking hold of his hand.

Ben pulled me into his chest, one hand glued to my hip, the other joined with my hand. I let my head rest on his shoulder, while my arm wrapped around his waist. We swayed to the song, becoming one with each step. As the song ended, I tripped over Ben's feet, knocking us over onto my bed. I stared up at him as he used his elbows to balance his weight out over me. I blushed as his face turned red. He got up quickly and apologized. I felt flustered and couldn't get any words out. "Well.. I guess I should go. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I stood up and gave him a small hug. He turned to leave. Before he could walk out the door, I called his name. When he turned, I walked up to him and stood on my tip-toes. Without thinking, I let my lips lightly touch his. It was a small but meaningful kiss. He smiled and kissed my forehead one last time. "See you tomorrow, pretty girl."

I laughed lightly and waved him goodbye. Once the door was shut, I slumped to the floor, smiling. Did that really just happen!? I squealed to myself, dancing around the room. Tomorrow is going to be great.

**Alrighty, so that was just a little story I put together about the two of them. Hopefully you all liked it and I will be updating 'Why Don't We Start with Forever' soon. Till next time my darlingss (:**


End file.
